


Winterwichteln auf Atlantis

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Fade to Black, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 01, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Politisch korrektes ‚Winterwichteln’ Mitte Dezember auf Atlantis. Rodney hätte das besser organisieren können, davon ist er fest überzeugt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Christl für das Beta

„Na fantastisch, drei Stunden Reparaturen für elektronische Geräte.“ Missmutig starrte Rodney auf das Papier in seiner Hand. Da hatte er ja ein Supergeschenk aus der Winterwichtel-Geschenkkiste gezogen! Politisch korrektes ‚Winterwichteln’ Mitte Dezember deshalb, weil Elizabeth es allen hatte Recht machen wollen. Rodney war das egal gewesen, er hätte auch einen hinduistischen oder sonstigen Feiertag genommen, nur das Procedere wäre mit ihm als Verantwortlichen ein anderes gewesen. Denn hätte Elizabeth auf ihn gehört, wäre so eine Panne, wie sein Geschenk, nicht passiert. Aber nein, Elizabeth hatte es dem Zufall überlassen wollen, wer welchen Zettel zog. Man sah ja, was dabei herauskam!

„Alles klar?“, fragte John in diesem Moment und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
„Nichts ist klar“, schimpfte Rodney. „Da Elizabeth nicht mein unfehlbares Programm eingesetzt hat, das ich extra für sie geschrieben habe, stehe ich jetzt mit einem Geschenk da, das auch von mir sein könnte, höchstwahrscheinlich aber von Zelenka ist.“ Er hielt John das Papier hin.  
„Du kannst doch tauschen gehen.“ John machte eine einladende Bewegung in den Raum hinein. Man sah etliche Leute umherwandern, sich unterhalten – und ja, auch Geschenkezettel tauschen. Es war Bedingung gewesen, dass die Geschenke nichts kosteten, aber Rodney hatte gesehen, dass der Marine vor ihm einen Gutschein für einen Kuchen gezogen hatte. Es waren also tatsächlich auch bessere Sachen als Reparaturen, die er selbst ausführen konnte, im Umlauf. 

„Was hast du bekommen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und versuchte auf das Blatt in Johns Hand zu spähen.  
„Einen Gutschein für drei Stunden fernöstliche Meditationstechniken“, stellte John mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest und zeigte Rodney den Zettel. „Willst du tauschen?“  
„Uh … nein.“ Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Der Tauschwert dafür kann nicht gerade hoch sein.“  
„Vielleicht irrst du dich da ganz gewaltig und ein wenig Ruhe und Entspannen ist genau das, was die Leute hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie am meisten brauchen?“ John zuckte mit den Schultern, schien jetzt aber nicht gerade aus dem Häuschen zu sein über sein Geschenk. Vielleicht gehört er also nicht unbedingt zu den Leuten, die er da gerade anpries. 

„Also gut, dann will ich mal sehen, was sonst noch so zu bekommen ist“, meinte Rodney und fügte noch hinzu: „Du solltest deins auch wegtauschen, denn das klingt schon sehr nach Teyla und dort kannst du jederzeit kostenlos meditieren gehen.“ Er drehte sich um und trottete davon. 

Es war erstaunlich leicht seinen Gutschein loszuwerden, schon fünf Minuten später hatte er ihn gegen ein „Gemälde nach Wahl, auch nach Photovorlagen“ eingetauscht. So konnte immerhin seinen Kater, den er sehr vermisste, sich als Bild an die Wand hängen. Warum Lorne den Zettel nicht gleich unterzeichnet hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Nun gut, das lag wohl daran, dass Elizabeth darauf bestanden hatte, die Schenker erst ganz zum Schluss zu enthüllen. Sie hatte Nummern verteilt und wusste als Einzige, wer sich hinter welcher Nummer verbarg. 117 war aber mit Sicherheit Lorne, da würde Rodney seinen letzen Kaf… nein, lieber doch nicht, drauf verwetten. 

Rodney machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Marine mit dem Kuchen-Gutschein und kam an einem Paar selbst gestrickter Socken, zehn Spanischstunden und einer Tafel Schokolade – die die Besitzerin des Zettels aber nicht tauschen wollte, auch nach Drohungen nicht – vorbei. 

Lieutenant Pirelli bot ihm dann einen Gutschein für eine „Geschichte nach Wahl. Alle Ratings, alle Pairings“ an. Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, was Ratings und Pairings waren, aber jemand, der für ihn schrieb? Das war klasse! Er würde ihn oder sie einfach an seine Autobiographie setzen! Erst nachdem er getauscht hatte, sah er den Zusatz: ca. 5000 Wörter. Das würde ja nicht einmal für das Vorwort reichen! Oh, nein! Er musste sehen, dass er das schnell wieder loswurde! 

Das war einfacher als gedacht, denn Miko Kusanagi, die gerade an ihm vorbei schlenderte, sah seinen Zettel und quietschte: „Oh mein Gott, NC-17 Real-Person Slash!“ Sie schaute von Rodney zu … irgendwem im Raum, Rodney sah nicht, wen sie suchte, und bat ihn im gleichen Moment: „Bitte, Doctor McKay, wollen Sie nicht tauschen?  
„Kann ich sowieso nicht brauchen“, grummelte Rodney und er hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum Miko so in Verzücken ausgebrochen war. „Was bekomme ich denn dafür?“

„Eine fachmännische Massage.“ Miko blickte ihn strahlend an. „Bei Ihren verspannten Schultern, vom vielen Arbeiten, wäre das doch etwas für Sie.“  
Ganz Unrecht hatte Miko nicht, er arbeitete wirklich unmenschliche Stunden, immer über den Computer gebeugt, und ja, manchmal am Abend killten ihn seine Muskeln. Eine Massage klang da nicht schlecht.  
„Abgemacht.“ Die beiden Zettel wechselten ihre Besitzer. 

Aber auch mit dem Massage-Gutschein kam er einfach nicht an einen der drei Kuchengutscheine, die im Umlauf waren, dran. Wie konnten die Leute nur so ignorant sein, und schnöde leibliche Genüsse über ihre Gesundheit stellen? Dass er gerne einer davon gewesen wäre, verdrängte er lieber mal. Jedenfalls sah es am Ende der Wichtelfeier so aus, dass er seine Massage nur gegen einen Kochkurs „Mach mehr aus Leola-Wurzeln“ oder „Degenfechten für Anfänger/Fortgeschrittene“ hätte tauschen können. Da verzichtete er doch lieber. Wenngleich ihm auf dem Weg zu Elizabeth ein schreckliche Gedanke kam: Was würde er machen, wenn der Schenker Kavanagh oder Bates war? 

„Nummer vierundzwanzig … Moment … Oh, Rodney, Sie haben tatsächlich eine Massage von Major Sheppard als Geschenk bekommen.“ Elizabeth lächelte ihn an und gab ihm seinen Zettel zurück.  
„Sheppard? Was versteht der denn von Massagen? Ich meine, man kann nicht einfach so an Leuten … rumkneten. Das muss man schon gelernt haben, sonst kann man viel kaputt machen. Welche Qualifikation bringt Sheppard mit, um so etwas anzubieten?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Rodney. Da werden Sie ihn selbst fragen müssen.“ Elizabeth machte eine einladende Handbewegung, damit er zur Seite trat, und die nächste Person herausfinden konnte, vom wem ihr Geschenk stammte. 

\-----------------------------------

„Fachmännische Massage, huh?“, meinte er statt einer Begrüßung am nächsten Abend als er Johns Zimmer betrat.  
John lehnte den Golfschläger, mit dem er gerade versuchte, Golfbälle durch kleine Pappkartontunnel zu schicken, gegen die Wand. „Guten Abend, Rodney. Dann hast du also mein Geschenk bekommen.“  
„Sieht so aus.“ Rodney ließ sich auf den einzigen Stuhl fallen, der in Sheppards Zimmer stand. „Was heißt ‚fachmännisch’?“ Er schaute John misstrauisch an.  
John hob den Golfball auf und legte ihn in einen Karton in sein ansonsten ziemlich leeres Regal. „Ich habe mal einen Kurs gemacht.“  
„Ich habe auch mal einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht, trotzdem würde ich niemanden operieren“, erwiderte Rodney prompt. 

John lachte. „Ich denke, das lässt sich nicht vergleichen.“  
„Hah! Das denkst du! Weißt du, was alles schief gehen kann bei einer Massage?“ Rodney war schon immer ein um seine Gesundheit besorgter Mensch gewesen und hatte, als sie noch auf der Erde waren, recht viel Zeit im Internet auf einschlägigen Medizin-Seiten verbracht. „Hast du mal die Artikel von Leuten gelesen, die nachher kränker waren als vorher? Hast du mal Bilder von ausgerenkten Gelenken gesehen? Hast du mal d…“  
„Rodney“, unterbrach John Rodneys Redefluss. „Ich werde ganz behutsam sein und wenn du nicht mehr magst, hören wir auf. Es sei denn, du willst dein Geschenk überhaupt nicht antreten?“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Wieso sollte ich es nicht antreten?“ So leicht kam John nicht aus der Sache heraus! Denn dann hätte er ja doch den Gutschein für das Katzenbild behalten können. „Natürlich will ich es antreten, aber ich will auch, dass du dir deiner Verantwortung bewusst bist, dass du die Gesundheit eines Genies in deiner Hand hast.“  
Ganz offensichtlich verbiss sich John ein Lachen und Rodney schaute ihn finster an. „Major?“  
„Nichts, Rodney.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du es gleich hinter dich bringen?“  
„Jetzt?“  
„Ja, jetzt.“ 

Warum eigentlich nicht? Seine rechte Schulter konnte sicher etwas Entspannung gebrauchen. Und sein Nacken ebenfalls. Wenn er richtig in sich hinein hörte, tat ihm auch die Lendenwirbelsäule weh. Und …  
„Ja, machen wir’s jetzt.“ Vielleicht brachte es ja etwas.  
„Gut.“ John ging zum Schrank und holte ein frisches Bettlaken, das er über das ordentlich gemachte Brett breitete. „Zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett.“ Er strich das Laken glatt.  
„A…ausziehen?“ Oh, nein, er trug heute Shorts mit Mickymäusen!  
„Anders geht’s nicht.“ 

Rodney erinnerte sich an die Massagen zurück, die er bisher bekommen hatte – und ja, da war etwas dran. Mit einem Seufzen zog er seine graue Uniformjacke aus, kickte die Schuhe weg, zog das blaue T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und entledigte sich als letztes seiner Hose.  
„Ich hätte dich mehr für einen Daniel Düsentrieb-Typ, das Genie von Entenhausen, gehalten“, grinste John und wies mit einer Hand auf sein Bett.  
„Gab keine Shorts mit ihm.“ Rodney kletterte auf Sheppards Bett, drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte seine Stirn auf seine gefalteten Hände. 

Er schloss die Augen, hörte Sheppard im Zimmer herumlaufen und eine Minute später wurde eine Decke über seine nackten Beine gebreitet, Sheppard setzte sich neben ihn und eine glitschige Hand berührte seine Schultern. Er fragte sich, was Sheppard wohl als Massageöl benutzte. Hatte er es in der Küche mitgehen lassen? Oder gar von der Erde mitgebracht? Es schien glücklicherweise schon mal kein Waffenöl zu sein, denn es roch ganz zart nach Rosen. Oder Veilchen. Blumig jedenfalls.  
Warme Hände strichen wieder und wieder über seine Schulterblätter, übten kaum Druck aus, und entspannten ihn.  
„Das darf ruhig etwas fester sein“, informierte er John als er der Ansicht war, dass das genügend Vorbereitung war. „Vor allem der [i]latissimus dorsi [/i]und der [i]supraspinatus[/i] können etwas mehr Druck vertragen.“  
Johns Finger pressten sich darauf hin prompt etwas fester in den zuletzt genannten Muskel. Sehr gut, immerhin schien Sheppard in Anatomie aufgepasst zu haben. „Aber nicht zu fest!“, warnte er sicherheitshalber.  
„Nein, Rodney.“ 

Rodney konzentrierte sich auf Sheppards Massagetechnik – und ja, das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. „Vergiss nicht die Nackenmuskeln“, gab er John kurze Zeit später einen guten Ratschlag.  
„Nein, Rodney“, war Johns Antwort und zwei Minuten später glitten Johns Hände tatsächlich seinen Nacken bis zum Haaransatz rauf.  
Rodney achtete peinlich genau darauf, ob John auch alles richtig machte. War das jetzt schon zuviel Druck? Nein, das ging gerade noch. 

Etwas später ersetzte John seine massierenden Daumen durch seine Handballen, was den Druck gleichmäßiger verteilte. Aber hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu viel Kraft. Hoffentlich wusste Sheppard, dass er keine Thai-Masseuse mit nur vierzig Kilo war, sondern deutlich mehr auf die Waage brachte. Okay, das ging noch.  
Gespannt wartete Rodney, was als Nächstes kam. „An der Wirbelsäule musst du besonders aufpassen“, gab er John schon mal sicherheitshalber mit auf den Weg, und drehte den Kopf etwas, um zu sehen, ob John das auch richtig machte. 

„Okay, das reicht.“ John nahm seine Hände von Rodneys Körper. „So bringt das überhaupt nichts. Entweder vertraust du mir, dass ich weiß, was ich tue – oder wir lassen es. Es zwingt dich schließlich niemand mit vorgehaltener Waffe hier zu liegen.“  
Oh, John klang ziemlich angepisst. Rodney drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah, dass Sheppard mit gerunzelten Brauen auf ihn herunter schaute. 

Vertraute er John? Na klar! „Ich vertraue dir jeden Tag mein Leben an, in dieser gottverdammten Galaxis“, stellte er fest. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir auf unseren Missionen.“ Aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Da ging es oft um Leben und Tod und da war der Mann mit der Waffe an seiner Seite etwas sehr Beruhigendes. „Aber hier geht es darum, dass du dich auf ein Gebiet vorwagst, für das du nicht ausgebildet wurdest“, versuchte er sein Unbehagen zu erklären. 

„Ach, du wurdest also dafür ausgebildet, Wraith-Darts auseinander zu nehmen? Dich mit Nebeln zu unterhalten, die ein eigenes Bewusstsein haben? Mit Antikern zu plaudern? Die Liste ließe sich beliebig fortsetzten. Wir haben in den letzten zehn Monaten doch fast immer nur improvisiert.“  
„Ich …“  
Doch John ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Rodney, es geht doch nur darum, ob du mir vertraust, dass ich dir etwas Gutes tun will.“ 

„Ähm … ja.“ Verdammt, wieso waren sie plötzlich bei solchen Grundsatzfragen angekommen? Und außerdem, auch gut meinende Leute machten Fehler! Wer kannte nicht den Satz: ‚Das habe ich nicht gewollt’? Aber gut, zurück zu Sheppard. John stritt mit ihm, John gab schon mal böse Widerworte, John neckte ihn gnadenlos – aber ja, im Endeffekt, wenn es drauf ankam, würde sich John jederzeit vor ihn werfen. Hatte es sogar schon mal getan. Wenn … wenn er jemanden vertrauen konnte, dann John. 

„Ja, ich vertraue dir“, wiederholte er mit mehr Nachdruck. „Wenn du mir Raum für einen klitzekleinen Zweifel gestattest.“  
John lachte. „Klitzekleine Zweifel sind erlaubt. Wenn das große Bild stimmt, dass da lautet, du sollst dich entspannen.“  
„Okay, das kann ich.“ Resolut drehte sich Rodney auf den Bauch zurück, wedelte mit seiner Hand und sagte: „Mach weiter.“ 

Er hörte, wie John noch einmal eine Flasche aufdrehte, zudrehte und dann waren die warmen Hände auf seinen Schultern zurück.  
Rodney holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Es gab da ein paar Entspannungsübungen, die ihm ein Therapeut gezeigt hatte, zu dem er während seiner Universitätszeit gegangen war. Die wandte er jetzt an. Ließ sich weiter in die Matratze sinken und achtete nur auf die wohltuenden Empfindungen, die die sanft knetenden Finger in ihm auslösten. 

Ja, John schien zu wissen, was er tat. Was das wohl für Kurse gewesen waren? „Wo hast du das gelernt?  
„Ähm … ein Kurs für Partnermassage“, antwortete John und räusperte sich. „Nancy hatte da unbedingt hingehen wollen.“  
„Gut angelegtes Geld“, bestätigte Rodney und hörte John leise schnauben. 

Und da er leider manchmal nicht wusste, wann er besser aufhörte, hörte er sich schon fragen: „War das so etwas wie Tantramassage?“  
„Nein.“ Johns Ton war entschieden.  
„Also kein Sex?“, hakte Rodney nach.  
„Rood-neey“. John zog den Namen in zwei lange Silben.  
„Schon gut. Schon gut.“ Manchmal vergaß Rodney einfach, dass John ein verklemmter Militär war. Konnte halt nicht jeder in so einem liberalen Elternhaus wie er aufgewachsen sein. So liberal, dass sich seine Eltern schlichtweg überhaupt nicht drum gekümmert hatten, wen Jeannie oder er mit nach Hause brachten. 

Und ihm war natürlich auch klar, dass es verschiedene Arten von Massagen gab. Aber ‚Partnermassage’ hatte halt sein Gehirn in eine bestimmte Richtung geschubst. Und wenn John keinen Sex mit Nancy während oder nach der Massage gehabt hatte, dann war da auch in Ordnung.  
Dann brauchte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie John nackt aussah. Oh, nein! Nein! Das war gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Nicht, wenn Johns Finger mit außerordentlicher Bestimmtheit gerade kurz oberhalb von seinen Düsentrieb-Shorts angekommen waren. Wärme sammelte sich in seinem Unterkörper und er war sich seiner wachsenden Erregung überdeutlich bewusst. Er versuchte, das Bild von Johns Fingern, die unter die Shorts glitten, zu verscheuchen, versuchte seinen Unterkörper nicht gegen die Matratze zu reiben. Er stöhnte leise auf, als ihm das nicht gelang. 

„Tue ich dir weh?“  
„Überhaupt nicht. Alles bestens“, presste sich Rodney ab.  
„Dann war das also ein wohliges Stöhnen?“, fragte John mit einer Stimme, in der irgendetwas mitschwang, was Rodney nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Hey, was sollte er denn darauf antworten? Aber verdammt, John brauchte keine solchen Fragen stellen, wenn er keine Antworten wollte. Und so meinte Rodney entschieden: „Ja. Mein Hirn ist wohl immer noch auf Tantramassage gepolt“, erklärte er rücksichtslos. Sollte John doch sehen, was er daraus machte!  
„Ah.“ Mehr kam nicht von John.  
Aber wenigstens hörten Johns Hände nicht mit den Berührungen auf. Schien also kein Kapitelverbrechen zu sein, so etwas einzugestehen. Rodney atmete tief durch. 

„Das Dumme ist, ich habe nie einen Kurs für diese Art von Massagen belegt“, sagte John jetzt doch tatsächlich.  
Rodney schnappte nach Luft.  
„Und da ich ja weiß, wie wichtig für dich die richtige Qualifikation ist …“ John ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
„Ich … ich könnte mal eine Ausnahme machen.“ Oh mein Gott, wenn er nicht gerade alles völlig falsch verstand, hatten sie tatsächlich eine Diskussion über zukünftigen Sex?

„Bist du dir sicher?“, frage Johns Stimme nah an seinem Ohr.  
„Absolut“, hauchte Rodney und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass Johns Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren.  
John beugte sich vor, seine Lippen berührten Rodneys und Rodney zog ihn am Nacken zu sich runter. John landete auf ihm, lachte und küsste Rodney erneut.  
„Wir werden das auch ohne Qualifikation schaffen“, verkündete Rodney zwischen zwei Küssen und ließ seine Hände über Johns Rücken und unter Johns T-Shirt gleiten… 

\-------------------------------------

Als Rodney am nächsten Tag aufwachte, schaute John ihn mit nur einem geöffneten Auge an und gähnte.  
„Jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich fragen wollte! Bist du die Meditation noch losgeworden?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
„Mhmm“, brummte John zustimmend und ließ seine Finger schlaftrunken über Rodneys Arm gleiten.  
„Und?“  
„Kuchen-Gutschein“, flüsterte John mit kratziger Stimme und ebensolchen Bartstoppeln gegen Rodneys Wange. 

Was? Wie war John denn das gelungen? Das war so unfair! Andererseits …. jetzt hatte er gute Chancen, etwas von diesem Kuchen abzubekommen. Rodneys Laune stieg wieder.  
Ja, vielleicht war das Winterwichteln in der vom Zufall gesteuerten Variante doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen. Jetzt hatte er beides – John und den Kuchen. Manchmal hatten nicht-wissenschaftliche Herangehensweisen offensichtlich auch ihren Vorteil. Nur würde er das nie laut sagen. Völlig entspannt ließ er sich tiefer in Johns Umarmung gleiten. 

 

\-------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Dezember 2016


End file.
